


She is an Artist

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Drawings, Dresses, F/F, In Love, Misconceptions, Mothers & daughters, Playing, Political Marriage, Worry, naughty children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part X of the No One to Someone series</p>
<p>Clarke reveals two forms of art she has done to those she loves and Abby pays a visit to her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is an Artist

**Author's Note:**

> The word 'artist' was contributed by sirbrigit and the warm family interaction was suggested by sheisjustanothergirl 
> 
> I thought about what art was and how Clarke could create art beyond her drawing gift, this was the result.

The sound of laughter made Clarke smile as she sat in her small living area sewing clothes that Daya needed after ruining several during her hunt for herbs with Nyko a few days earlier. The forest had been a playground, she had tried to climb trees but had ended up with scrapped hands and knees, along with severally torn clothes. Looking up from her task, she saw Daya laughing at her mother’s expense as she gained space on the board game they were playing. It had been a shock to Clarke, learning that board games were still present on the ground. They weren’t like the ones on the Ark, instead they were meant to teach strategy or mimic life by placing obstacles in the path of the players. One-sided painted sticks represented dice and the game was made to make players move through the land while encountering things that could set them back.

“I gained five spaces and jumped the river, your turn Nomon.” Daya smiled as she looked at her second mother, the almighty Heda.

Lexa picked up the sticks and dropped them, finding three painted pieces facing her. She maneuvered her piece three spaces. “The mountains of wild cats, I must wait to the next day to move so not to endanger myself.”

“I get two turns!” Daya pumped her arms in the air before picking up the sticks with both hands, her hands still two small to use one.

* * *

A knock on the door made Clarke put down the dress she was making and she walked over to the door. Opening it she found one of the guards and her mother. “Mochof.” She spoke to the guard, gave a nod and he left Abby in the doorway. “Come in Mom.”

“Thanks.” Abby slipped past her and Clarke closed the door, the woman spotted Lexa and Daya playing a board game on the floor.

“The bear pit, now I have to wait to be rescued so I must wait two turns. It is not fair Nomon.”

Lexa gave a soft chuckle, “I believe it is more than fair, you have been winning this game since we began.”

“Nomon says that winning does not matter, having fun is what matters.” She looked over at Clarke, “am I right Nomon?”

Clarke chuckled as she touched her mother’s arm, “she’s right, sometimes winning a game isn’t as much fun as playing and losing.”

“I am Heda, I never lose.”

“Yep and a five year old didn’t kick your ass at cards last night.” Clarke smiled before looking at her mother. “Come join me over here where leaders aren’t pouting because a five year old is beating them at a board game.”

“I am not pouting.” Lexa snapped before turning back to see Daya looking at her with a tilted head. “Your mother’s eyes are tired.”

“You are funny Nomon, it is your turn so go.”

* * *

Abby sat down in the chair that was normally Lexa’s as Clarke sat across from her, quickly grabbing her materials to finish mending Daya’s dress. “How are you, considering…” Abby made a motion with her hand toward Lexa. “It wasn’t exactly how I imagined you married.”

“How did you imagine me married?” Clarke looked at her mother, genuinely interested in her mother’s response.

“With someone you loved, being with them out of want not political maneuvering.” She leaned forward slightly. “Did she tell you ahead of time or were you surprised by it as well?”

Clarke looked back down at Daya’s dress, “Lexa and I talk and for the record, despite the circumstances surrounding everything I’m happy.” Leaning down she cut the string with her teeth and put the needle and thread in a bowl on the table. “Daya come here.”

“But Nomon it is my turn.”

Clarke looked over at the girl, “that wasn’t a request.”

The girl groaned as she stood up but her arm was captured by Lexa’s hand. She turned to look at her mother, “you will treat your mother with respect Daya kom Trigeda, if you act as you did again you will find punishment. It is time you learn your place instead of dictating to your mother. Go now.”

* * *

Daya walked over as Lexa stood, moving over to see what Clarke wanted of their daughter. The blond held up a dress and looked at Daya. “It’s not as nice as your ceremonial dress or the dresses Tara makes but then again, I’m not a seamstress.”

The girl smiled as she looked at the dress, “I like it Nomon, can I wear it?”

“Go try it on, it’ll let me know if it fits or if I need to hem it some.” She handed the dress to Daya and the girl ran to the washroom.

“Anything for me Hodnes?” Lexa asked with a slight smile.

“Yeah right, making clothes for you would take more time than I have. You wear too many layers and that’s without your armor.” Clarke saw her mother looking between them. “She thinks every time I do something for Daya I need to do something for her.”

Abby looked up at Lexa, “I assume Clarke’s allowed to leave the palace if she wants.”

“Clarke may do whatever she wishes, if she wishes to leave Polis and visit the Ark then not even I can stop her.” Lexa found Clarke smiling, “forcing Clarke to do something is to wish Wanheda’s swift hand. I rue the day another tries to force her to do anything without suffering is some form.”

“She’s learning marriage to me is a special kind of hell.” Clarke gave a smile as she looked up at Lexa. “As for something for you, I didn’t make any clothing but I made you something else.” She picked up her sketch pad from beside her and removed a paper from the inside flap. Patting the side of her chair she motioned for Lexa to join her.

“What have you drawn me Hodnes?” She sat on the chair arm and took the paper that Clarke handed her, unfolding it to look at the drawing within.

“You like it?” Clarke asked as her fingers ran through the soft unbraided hairs at the base of Lexa’s neck. She watched Lexa’s face as the brunette took in the drawing of their sleeping daughter. Daya was asleep in her bed with a pillow under her head, brunette waves across the pillow behind her and every feature of her perfect face caught by charcoal. Details like her plump cheeks, adorable nose and soft lashes were there. Not even her doll escaped the detailed work Clarke put into the drawing.

Leaning her head against Clarke’s she gave a soft nod. “There are no words in either of our languages to describe how much your drawing matters to me. It is as if she lays before me, sleeping with dreams of rabbits.” Turning her head she looked into blue eyes. “You are an artist, truly. When the time comes for my portrait to be drawn, I wish you to do it. All Heda have a portrait drawn of them, in the past the wars prevented it till after death. Peace allows it at any time and I know you will capture me as I am.”

“I’m sure Titus will have a word or two for you on that fact.”

“He always has words for me, fear that the great Wanheda will murder me in my sleep.”

Clarke gave a chuckle, “I’m only tempted sometimes.” She rubbed Lexa’s leg, “everyone knows your blood is mine to be had. Only I can kill you.”

“I will have Titus remind all the assassins of such.” Lexa whispered while kissing Clarke, ignoring the fact Abby was across from them.

* * *

Several small pecks were given before Daya entered the room, “I am pretty.”

Her mothers pulled apart and Clarke chuckled “you are pretty in that dress. Come here so I can see you.”

Daya ran over and Clarke turned her, raising her arms to look at how it fit. Lexa fingered the slightly loose arms. “It will require mending.”

“That’s so she can wear it as she grows.” Clarke turned Daya around after slapping Lexa’s hand away, “well it fits, my first attempt at a dress was a success.”

“You are an artist Nomon, you can make anything!” Daya grinned before gasping, “is that me?”

Lexa turned the paper around so that Daya could see it. “It is you, your mother did beautiful capturing you during your nap.”

“Can I have it?”

“Nope, I gave it to Nomon.” Clarke smiled at her, “I’ll draw you a picture though. What do you want?”

As if in thought the girl tilted her head and bit her lip. “Nomon but not when she is Heda, just normal like when she is with us.”

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s scowl, “alright, I’ll see what I can do. Go take your dress off so I can wash it.” As the girl ran off Clarke pinched Lexa’s arm softly, “stop that, she doesn’t understand the need for you to be different. To her you’re her mother and it’s hard to differentiate Nomon and Heda, especially when you’re so sweet and caring when we’re alone.”

* * *

“We will talk later on the subject, the sun is setting and I must see to the evening guards.” Lexa put the drawing on the table and stood up. “I will return in time for us to dine together and to tell our daughter a story to send her to sleep.”

 The blond nodded, “remember to tell Olaf about the gap in the guard on the east side of the palace. If it’s not kept up, then anyone could slip in.”

“I shall, enjoy your visit with your mother.” Lexa looked over at Abby, “remember you are always welcome here and if you prefer meeting at your home then send a message for Clarke.”

“Commander.” Abby gave a nod and the woman left, but not before catching Daya as she ran for her.

“Do you have to be Heda now?” Daya asked as Lexa held her in her arms.

“Yes but I will return to finish telling the story of our escape from Pauna.” Lexa kissed Daya’s cheek and put her down. “Will you draw me a picture while I am away? Something I can treasure as I do Nomon’s drawing?”

Daya grinned and nodded, “the prettiest picture ever.”

“That will be hard feat as you are prettier than any picture to exist.” Lexa nipped her chin with a finger before turning to leave.

* * *

As the door shut, Daya ran over to Abby and grinned. “Abby, Nomon let me wrap a warrior’s hand yesterday and I did not mess up once. I will be a healer like you and Nomon.”

Abby pulled Daya into her lap and smiled, “I think you should call me Grandma.”

“Why?”

“It’s what Skaikru call their mother's mother. I much prefer it to my name, especially since you’re my granddaughter.”

“Grandma, okay.”

Clarke met her mother’s eyes over Daya’s head, “I know you don’t understand or approve of everything but I promise I am happy Mom. I’m actually happy for the first time since I arrived on the ground.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on what you think of this and if you have a word suggestion, let me know because I may use it.


End file.
